1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for visualizing music, a method of making a robot dance to music data, a method of moving an image generated by computer graphics (hereinafter, a CD image) in sync with music data, or the like, can be conceived. However, currently, although there exists a robot which moves in a predetermined motion pattern according to performance information of music data when the performance information is input, a robot which uses a signal waveform of music data and moves in a motion pattern in sync with the music data is not known to exist. Also, with respect to a method of visualizing music by a CG image, only a method of displaying music by applying a predetermined effect to an audio waveform or spectrum image of the music data is known as a method which uses a signal waveform of music data. With respect to visualization of music, a technology is disclosed in JP-A-2007-18388 which associates the movement of a control target with rhythm and determines the movement of the control target based on the correlation between the rhythm and rhythm estimated by a frequency analysis of music data. Also, a technology is disclosed in JP-A-2004-29862 which analyses a sound pressure distribution in each frequency band included in music data and expresses feelings of visual contents based on the analysis result.